As a left-right pair of crawler-type traveling bodies to be mounted on a crawler-type vehicle, a constitution is known that is provided with a driving wheel, a driven wheel, a rubber crawler that is wound in an endless belt shape between both wheels, and a plurality of rolling wheels that are disposed on a left-right pair of rolling wheel passing surfaces that are formed on the inner circumferential surface of the rubber crawler and that are made to roll in response to the sending movement of the rubber crawler.
In order to increase the rigidity and raise the drive power endurance, for example as shown in Patent Document 1 given below, a steel cord layer in which a plurality of steel cords that extend in the crawler circumferential direction are embedded in a manner arranged in the width direction of the crawler and a plurality of bias reinforcing layers that are disposed on an outer circumferential side of this steel cord layer are provided in the rubber crawler body of this rubber crawler. The aforementioned rolling wheel passing surfaces are arranged on an inner circumferential surface of the rubber crawler body at positions corresponding to the respective end portions in the crawler width direction of the steel cord layer and the plurality of bias reinforcing layers.
Note that the flexural rigidity of the plurality of bias reinforcing layers is lower than the flexural rigidity of the steel cord layer.    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2006-137301
However, in the aforementioned conventional rubber crawler, the portion that is positioned on the lower side on the ground surface side in the inner circumferential surface is pressed to the ground surface by the rolling wheels during travel. Furthermore, a difference exists in flexural rigidity between the steel cord layer and the bias reinforcing layers. Accordingly, there has been the risk of the generation of cracks due to a large shear strain occurring at positions corresponding to the end portions of the innermost reinforcing layer in the crawler width direction, between the innermost reinforcing layer that is positioned on the most inner circumferential side among the plurality of bias reinforcing layers and the steel cord layer.
The present invention was achieved in view of the above circumstances, and has as its object to provide a rubber crawler and a crawler-type traveling body capable of inhibiting the generation of cracks at positions corresponding to the end portions of the innermost reinforcing layer in the crawler width direction, between the innermost reinforcing layer and the steel cord layer.